The Power of 4 pt2  Family Ties
by ElminStar
Summary: The second part of the story about Elmin and his family, this time looking at their history, Rated T for occasionally mature content
1. The Birth of a Brotherhood

The Power of 4 pt 2. Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

1. The Birth of A Brotherhood

The four brothers and their four sisters were sitting in their combined weapon chamber when they were summoned by their father who had been preparing them for this day their entire lives.

Since Elmin, the first heir of the Vampiric Throne had finally married his sister Elmina, they prepared to put their parents to sleep for eternity.

Each of his brothers and sisters had always said they would be a perfect couple. But Elmin and Elmina never wanted to admit it. They were each others opposites but one night had changed that all. The morning after when they appeared at the breakfast table, Elmina was all over Elmin in a way no one in the castle had ever seen.

They had known this day would come, but still every one of them, but Elmin especially was kind of nervous what was about to happen.

Once they were on their way to the inner sanctum to perform the ancient ritual to seal their parents coffin which served as their final resting place.

One by one they got into their place to begin the sealing ritual. Elmin started to chant and his wife and siblings followed him into the chant.

That lasted about an hour when they noticed the ritual was complete. Once they sealed the room, they went back to now their family room to rest a bit.

The ritual had drained them both mentally and physically, and all of them craved some blood. They had all heard the stories people had started to tell about them and decided it was best to try and blend in with the peasants.

This way they could strike and wouldn't be as suspicious as just turning into a bat or another animal and be quick about it.

But before any of that could happen Elmin first needed a word his siblings. "My brothers and sisters, these past few centuries we have grown apart as siblings. I just want you to know that I trust all of you and I want to lead the empire together with all of you. The brotherhood of Star must be brought back."

All of them were shocked when they heard the words come out of their elder brother's mouth. They all had expected that their brother was going to rule with the same style as their father had. Elmin had always been taught that a ruler rules alone and does not need any help. Dublees was the first one to react to his brother.

"Why are you saying this brother, you know that is not what father taught you. You are supposed to rule alone."

Elmin nodded at his brother and smiled before answering him. "I know that Dublees, but you forget I'm not father and I never will be like him. I believe we stand stronger ruling this together then I can ever do alone, and besides he also taught me that a ruler chooses his own style of ruling, and this is my style. Are there any more questions?"

No one in the room responded, but then Elmina came up to her husband. "Well honey, I didn't think you had it in you, I just want you to know that I'm right behind you on this."

He didn't say anything but took his wife's hand and squeezed it lightly. After they heard their eldest sister agreeing with the plan the other girls joined their sister on Elmin's side of the table.

At this point his brothers couldn't be left behind on this and they all joined their wives at his side. "Thank you my brothers and sisters, for believing in me, I will try not to disappoint."

They all came together in a group hug when the servant Varlock came in. "Excuse me milord, I didn't know I was interrupting something." Elmin raised his head above the others and just waved the servant away.


	2. Getting Dinner Ready pt1

The Power of 4 pt 2. Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

2. Getting Dinner Ready pt.1

When they came out of the hug they made their preparations to go out and "have dinner" as they always put it.

Once they were out the front gate of their Romanian castle, they went to find their own ways into town to make sure they didn't stand out to much.

They got into town when the sun already started to set. No one seemed to really notice the strangers come into town, but they sure made some people turn their heads because their black hair really didn't fit to their pale skin and red eyes.

While they had agreed to not enter town at the same time, they inevitably had because everyone was fast as lightning and all were very competitive, always trying to outdo the others.

They spread out into the town and waited for people to go home and to their beds. For that would the perfect moment to strike.

For now they just wandered around town and tried to fit in with the rest. When the sun had set they quietly searched their way to town to find a scent strong enough to appeal to them.

Lirentil and his wife Lirentia found a small house on the edge of town that appealed to them. When they entered they found two rooms with one door standing slightly open. They both entered one of the rooms and Lirentil happened to go into the room where the children were sleeping.

Since he was the youngest he did not yet have the restraint to hold back and dove onto the first bed without waking the second child. He sucked the boy dry and made sure the child didn't change. But when he saw the 20 year old girl he couldn't do it. He couldn't suck her dry but instead he decided to turn her into a vampire.

Lirentia on the other hand was in the parents room and saw an elderly man lying next to a 20 year old girl. She felt the urge to kill the man instantly for spoiling this beautiful girl. She didn't but instead sucked him dry.

She gently woke the girl who was shocked to find the young vampire sitting there. "W Who are you, and what have you done to my father." Asked the young girl, clearly scared. Lirentia just smiled at her and said "I have saved you young one, I've red you're thoughts and saw how he molested you. And now I'm here to offer you a choice. You can stay here and pretend you're father died or you can come with me and be forever young."

The young girl thought about it for a minute and then replied "Well I owe you for saving me from my father, but what is the price of being forever young."

The young vampire smiled at her and said "The price is you're mortality and you're soul. But for that you gain immortality and a life in a castle getting everything you're heart could want."

Again the young girl thought about it and replied "OK I'll come with you. But I'm not going without my brother and sister."

At that point Lirentia's smile faded and said to her new servant "I really hate to be saying this, but my husband is in their room, I don't think they still live." With that said she took the young girl's hand and started to walk to the door

This got the young girl crying but followed her outside anyway. When Lirentil entered the hallway with the other girl in his arms, the sisters leapt towards the other and they hugged each other being glad the other had survived and that they would be together forever.

When Lirentia saw this she quietly said to her husband "You just couldn't do it could you. And I can't blame you honey, they are to beautiful to let age get them." He just nodded at his wife and gave her a deep kiss.


	3. Getting Dinner Ready pt2

The Power of 4 pt 2. Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

3. Getting Dinner Ready pt. 2

On the other side of town, Christian and his Christina saw a house they liked. They already heard about the new servants their youngest brother and sister where bringing back. They didn't plan on doing this, they were hungry and needed some blood fast.

The couple entered and saw that inhabitants were lying on the floor completely naked. They figured they had been making love so waking them shouldn't happen.

Fortunately their necks were exposed and they could dive right in. For what is was worth they sucked them dry and noticed the hunger didn't fade. So they decided to find another house that took their fancy.

They caught a scent fairly quickly and moved into the direction of the sweet smell. Knowing that these unfortunate souls were their last throats for the evening.

Meanwhile across the street Dublees and Dublina were having the time of their lives, for they had won the toss who could suck throats at the inn.

The young couple already decided on their victims and knew what rooms they were in. Once they had drained the last of his bodily fluids they went downstairs and made their way to the door.

Once outside and Dublees sat himself down against a tree, his wife sat in his lap and gave him a kiss filled with passion. He already knew he was getting laid tonight and the thought of sex made him smile broadly.

She noticed and drove the kiss further. He took his wife in an loving embrace and returned the kiss with the same passion. They didn't even notice the signals coming in from their siblings.

A strong yet sweet scent lured Elmin and Elmina to the house they had just entered. They felt a strong connection to one of the rooms but decided to save it to last.

Elmin entered what appeared to be the parent's bedroom and smiled darkly when he saw the couple lying there. He had fed on thousands of people in the 1700 years of his life but he always fed on people with a smile.

He sunk his teeth into the woman first while keeping his hand on her mouth to muffle out any screams.

Elmina entered the other bedroom where 2 young children where sleeping. She almost felt sorry for them but like her husband she had done this thousands of times, but she always felt sad when taking the life of little children.

When they met again in the hall, they shared a kiss filled with the taste of fresh blood. They entered the last room together and saw a beautiful girl laying on the bed. "I want her Elmin, I want to turn her, she is to beautiful to die" Her husband just nodded when she strode forward to the bed.

"Wake up beautiful, I have something special for you" Elmina whispered into the girls ear. The girl slowly woke up to find two strangers in her bedroom

"Who in God's name are you, and what are you doing here." Elmina smiled at her and replied "I am Lady Elmina Star and that is my husband Elmin, we have come for you."

The girl wanted to scream but something inside her mind told her not to. "Why me, why not my sisters. They are much more beautiful than me" Elmina shook her head at the girl "No , my love they are not, And since they are dead they can't hurt you anymore, This I have read in you're mind."

She quirked an eyebrow and said "You killed my sisters, and what about my parents, you killed them to?"

At this point Elmin interrupted and said rather proudly "No, she didn't, I did"

Then something happened they both didn't expect. The young girl almost flew into Elmina's arms while thanking her for setting her free.

"Thank you milady, how can I ever thank you for this." Elmina smiled at her like she was her daughter "Well you can come with us and be forever young, that would be thank you enough. What is you're name by the way, beautiful?"

"My name is Seléna milady, and I'd be honored to live forever and serve you." Her new mistress gave her a smile and with Seléna still in her arms the couple exited the house.


	4. Masters And Servants

The Power of 4 pt 2. Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

4. Masters and Servants

When the four couples met back near the town gates, the new girls that were coming with them exchanged names.

The twin sisters that were coming after Lirentil and Lirentia were named Cleó and Theá. They hit it of with Seléna straight away since they knew each other a bit from town.

The couples made their way back to the castle to make sure they got back before the sun got up. Not that bothered them, because they were all perfect and didn't burn to ashes.

It was just to make sure that they were inside before the townsfolk woke up and discovering they had lost a few people again.

Since Lirentil and Lirentia knew the only one who could make their new girls into perfect vampires was their elder brother Elmin, they requested an audience with their new leader.

"I thought I made it clear that you are equal to me, you don't need an audience anymore to speak with me. I'm not father, now what can I do for my youngest of kin?"

Lirentia almost blushed when she spoke "Well brother, we were hoping that you wanted to turn our girls." Elmin only smiled at them and said "Of course I'll turn them; it's for the best that they are perfect. They could be our eyes and ears in town. Could you go and get them for me then I can turn them today."

When Cleó and Theá entered the room and saw Elmin standing there, they grabbed each others hands and slowly walked up to the ancient vampire.

He smiled at them and said "I can tell that you two are scared, there is no need, this turning is not going to hurt and it will not leave any scars. This is because I'm not going to bite you; you two will be turned by use of an ancient Vampiric magic that turns you instantly."

The sisters looked at each other and they walked slowly to the stone table that was prepared for them.

Elmin put his hands on their belly and started to chant "By the power of the Ancients, I hereby grant you everlasting youth, the gift of immortality and the dark gift of vampirism. Stand up now and be born anew."

When the sisters came of the table their new masters were waiting for them. "You two look even better now that you are vampires, come let's get you two some fitting clothes."

Lirentia turned around and saw her elder brother panting heavily from the ancient ritual and then fall to the floor "Lirentil, you get them to our room and get them some dresses, I must check on Elmin." She rushed over to him and shouted through the castle "Mina!, come quickly, something is wrong with Elmin."

In less than a minute Elmina rushed into the room straight for her husband. "How did this happen Tia? How!" Lirentia saw the fire in her sister's eyes and answered "I don't know, he just turned Cleó and Theá and after the ritual he fell to the ground."

Elmina busted into tears while she said "Elmin you idiot, you know you can't do two turnings at once, you're not strong enough yet" The vampire in question woke immediately when he heard his wife crying.

He sat up and took her into his arms. "Sorry to have scared you love, but I had to do this, it's the only way I'll get stronger."

Both sisters felt the urge to slap their brother but lowered their hands fairly quickly; Elmina relaxed into the hug and gave her lover a kiss. "You don't ever scare me like that again bro, or I'll give you something to be scared of"

Elmin's mind was racing at a mile a minute but his thoughts soon came to a rest giving him a chance to think straight again. "Let's go to bed Mina, I'm dead tired" She kept supporting him all the way to their bedroom while he said he didn't need any support. But she would not hear it and carried him into their bedroom.


	5. Bedroom Games

The Power of 4 pt 2. Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

5. Bedroom Games

Elmina put her husband down on their bed and slowly started to undress herself, knowing what effect it would have on her new husband. When she was done and turned around to face her husband, she found him trying in vane to get his leather pants off.

She shook her head and pushed her husband back onto the bed. "You just lie down love, I'll take this thing off, and then the rest of it too"

Elmin just did as he was told and laid himself down onto the mattress. While his wife worked on his pants he tried to hide his growing dick from her. It wasn't working.

When she noticed his growing dick she laughed and said "Do you really think you're getting any tonight after scaring me like that, well you are going to get some, I'm going to fuck you're nuts of."

He smiled at her and said "Well I was thinking the exact same thing honey, because we neglected to consummate our marriage, and tonight seems perfect."

Together they laughed at that when they heard a soft knock on the door. "Enter." They said simultaneously.

Seléna entered the room and bowed deeply before her new masters. "I just wanted to say thank you milord for turning me today, this is a whole new sensation for me."

Elmin smiled at the young girl and replied "Think nothing of it Seléna, you are part of the family now." With that the young girl bowed and left the room. "You turned her also today. No wonder you passed out." Elmina said almost angry

He just laughed and gave her a deep kiss. She didn't fight him over this and laid back to give him easy access to her.

While he was kissing her neck, she started to work on his dick with a free hand. Elmin worked his way down her gorgeous body and made sure to gave her big breasts all the attention they needed.

With his free hand he started to play with her pussy by gently rubbing it and sliding a finger in.

Elmina's breaths where reduced to short pants and gasps when her husband played with her pussy. She felt ashamed at the one hand and relieved on the other. But since it was him it was fine.

She also noticed his breathing was getting heavier and she quickly stopped stroking his dick to prevent him from coming to fast. She wanted to make this night to last forever.

"Lay back and let me work my magic on you Elmin, you deserve this more than anyone." Whispered Elmina after a few minutes of making out with him.

Elmin just shrugged and did as he was told. She took his dick and slowly started rubbing it like only she could. After about five minutes she slowly brought her head down to his crotch and took his dick in her mouth.

He felt a shock and quickly sat up straight. "What are trying to do love, eat the thing?" She smiled at him and said "No, of course not, this is something new I wanted to try with you."

He quirked his eyebrow at her and replied "Ok if you know what you're doing go ahead." Again she smiled at him and continued with her new technique.

It was a completely new feeling for the 1700 year old vampire and it was something he could get very much used to.

With his wife buried in his crotch it didn't take him long to cum vigorously in her mouth. Elmina didn't expect it to be that much and almost choked when she tried to swallow her husbands load.

When she came back up Elmin was still panting after his huge orgasm. "How do you call this love, it was amazing." He said when got his breath back. Elmina blushed and said "I don't have a name for it yet, but I'll think of something."

"Well whatever you going to call it, it was amazing, just like you" Elmin said while he reached for his wife to give her a kiss.


	6. Shower Power

The Power of 4 pt 2. Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

6. Shower Power

After Lirentia had joined her husband in their room, she almost immediately headed for the shower. She always loved to shower with her brother. They weren't married for long, but they had a deep love and understanding for each other.

They were twins and had shared a bed together for as long as they could remember. Their marrying each other only completed the feeling they had always felt towards each other.

When she stepped into the shower she felt two strong hands gently gripping her around her waist. It could only be one person, the one she had married not a century ago.

She turned around in his arms and let him take her in his arms, the arms in which she always felt protected, and she knew he would protect her.

Lirentil kissed her deeply and pulled her closer into the hug. She did the only thing she could, returning it with the same passion.

They both felt the kiss lasted forever but after about a minute Lirentia broke the kiss to get some air back into her lungs while never breaking the physical contact.

Lirentia took the sponge and started to wash her husband's broad back. Although Lirentil was the youngest of the brothers he always had a broad upper body and she knew her brothers envied her husband.

While she washed his back she made sure she got all the nooks and crannies of her husband's beautiful body.

And while she was back there she figured she could also wash his hair, and because all of her brothers and sisters has long hair she was used to doing this.

When he was shampooed up Lirentil got behind his wife to return the favor. He also started with her back and gave her butt all the attention it needed and more.

He was well aware of the woman his twin sister had become and he felt every night that he should drop to his knees and thank god he was fortunate enough to end up with her.

Although his other sisters were all beautiful in their own right Lirentil didn't have eye for any other woman than his Lirentia.

When they stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off Lirentil they decided it was a nice night to sit outside on their balcony.

They quickly put on some silk robes and moved outside to the two comfortable chairs they had standing outside.

After three hours of recapturing memories they went back inside and decided it was time to go to bed.

When Lirentia had curled up behind him and as always putting her arm around him they both drifted asleep.


	7. Midnight Fight

The Power of 4 pt 2. Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

7. Midnight Fight

In another room of the castle Christian and Christina were in the middle of a late night fight training. Both were focused on outdoing the other because they knew when the time came; they needed to be ready to fight.

As usual the fight ended up in a draw, they were both equally strong and the room showed their various punch marks all around.

As they breathed the fire out of their lungs Cristina used her last momentum to throw herself into the air knowing Christian would catch her.

Like always he caught her and kept her in his arms to carry her to their bed. Christian gently laid her down with a loving look in his eyes.

Christina smiled at him with the same loving look and it didn't take long for their lips to meet in a kiss filled with passion.

They lay on the bed holding each other while they were talking about the past. In that time they slowly undressed each other and prepared to go to bed.

They had made a habit of sleeping naked when they got married and Christina traced some the larger scars on her husbands back.

"I remember the time you got this one; I had to nurse you during the time you were disabled. Not that I was complaining" she said while gently tracing the big scar on his back.

Christian smiled and asked "Wasn't that the one I got in the sparring battle against Elmin?" She just nodded at him.

"Yeah, I remember that one to, I lay in bed for three weeks after that one, and I don't know how many times Elmin came in and said he was sorry." He said while smiling.

Christina smiled back at him and said "He came in at least three times a week, and it was back then our love started, wasn't it."

He nodded and replied "Yes Tina, it was and still one of the best moments in my life."

At that moment Cristina turned him onto his back and got on top of him. "I got a great idea love, let me take care of you tonight, it will be great."

He thought about it for a minute and said "So you mean I just have to lie on my stomach and do nothing, no complaints here love do you're thing." He turned over so she could give him one of her famous massages.

Christina cracked her knuckles and slowly started to rub his shoulders like only she could, at least according to her husband.

While she was working on his back and shoulders Christian found himself on cloud nine. "So this is how Lirentil feels every night" he thought to himself while he smiled big.

When she saw him smiling she stopped and said "Am I missing anything here love?"

"Nah, I was just thinking to myself that this is how Lirentil feels every night."

Both started laughing at that while Christina continued to rub his back.

At that moment a flare of pain went through him, Christina has hit his latest scar and that was still very sensitive.

"Oh, sorry love, I didn't mean to rub it so hard" Christina said after she noticed how he tensed up.

He smiled a bit and said "No problem love, I know you didn't mean to, care to do the front as well?"

She shrugged and said "that was my plan from the start love, you know how I love you're front side, now turn around."

He just did as he was told and turned onto his back while he made sure Christina didn't have to get of him.

As she continued to massage his chest, he pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss. "Leave the front side love, I just want you tonight" He said when he broke the kiss.

When he turned to his side Christina was still in his arms, with a loving look in her eyes. They both drifted asleep holding each other.


	8. Steamy Hot Love

The Power of 4 pt 2. Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

8. Steamy Hot Love

When Dublees entered their bedroom Dublina was getting ready to get in bath. But before she could go into the bathroom he took her into his arms.

"You just couldn't wait until we were in there could you love?" Dublina said while relaxing in her husbands strong arms.

Dublees shrugged and said "No, not really just wanted to hold you and then go in together."

The normally cold look in Dublina's instantly softened when she heard this "Aw, that's so sweet of you love, come on let's take a bath together, we both earned one after tonight.

He took Dublina in his arms and carried her to their large bathtub. They shared loving looks while they slowly undressed each other.

When the water was warm enough for them Dublees got in the tub shortly followed by Dublina who lay herself against him.

As they washed off all the dirt and grime from the last days, the love they shared was almost visible in the room.

They soaked in the water for hours revisiting old memories, holding and loving each other. When the water began to turn cold they both got out of the tub and started getting ready for bed.

"Do you remember the old days honey, when we would crawl in each others beds and cuddle up against each other" Asked Dublina when she cuddled up against her beautiful husband.

Dublees smirked and said "How could I forget, we did that from the beginning, and the guys would always laugh at me for that. Always saying that it was not meant to be."

She smiled at him and replied "We sure showed them huh" This got them both laughing and Dublees just nodded at her in response.

Dublina always loved to cuddle up behind him but sometimes she would just lie on his chest, which was the case this evening. As she lay there making little circles around his nipples she felt a hand going towards her breasts.

Their eyes met with loving looks and not a second later so did their lips to turn into a kiss that held the passion of ages.

She got on top of her husband making sure she was in control. His hand was still on her breast and was massaging it gently, the way she liked it. While she was sitting on top of him her mind drifted away.

She had always felt a bit insecure about her looks because she felt her sisters were so much more beautiful than herself, even though they said she always looked gorgeous.

But all those insecurities vanished the day she married Dublees and the first night they made love.

But that was 300 years ago, she was with him now and that was what mattered the most. She noticed the bulge that was quickly forming under her and she wasted no time freeing her love's beast.

She slowly put it in her pussy and was immediately overtaken by the sexual frenzy she was known for by both her husband, her brothers and her sisters.

Dublees on the other hand just had to lie down and let her do the work, the way they both preferred it. Dublina liked to be in control and he didn't have any problems with that, he was known to be a bit lazy and was kind of proud of it.

After an orgasm so loud they both were almost sure they had woken their siblings, Dublina laid down on his chest and both fell asleep feeling absolutely drained, but fully satisfied. And as always they fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


	9. Bed and Breakfast

The Power of 4 pt 2. Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

9. Bed and Breakfast

When Elmin woke the following morning his head was still spinning from what happened last night. Elmina had held true to her word and sucked every last drop out of cum out of him.

He gave her a kiss to wake her up, something he was making a habit of. Elmina slowly woke up when she felt his lips and gladly returned the good morning kiss.

She sat upright while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning love, you sleep well?" she asked while cuddling up against him.

Elmin smiled at her and replied "I slept great love, but the sex before the sleep was even better, my head is still spinning from it."

Elmina laughed at him and said "I told you I was going to fuck you're balls of, and I hold true to that promise."

He gave her a kiss and said to her "You sure did honey, you sure did" With those words he got out of bed and threw on a robe. He also picked up Elmina's robe and laid it down on the bed.

"Come love, let's get some breakfast, I'm starving." She smiled at him while she got out of bed and put on her robe "Tell me something new love, you're always hungry."

He couldn't do anything else then agree with her. He called for Seléna who came in fairly quick. "Seléna, dear could you please bring us some bread and a fresh bottle of blood from the cellar?"

"Of course milord, anything else for you?" Elmin shook his head at the servant who then swiftly moved to the kitchen to get the food and drink.

"I like her already love, she is very polite and well raised, you have made a wise choice with this girl." Elmin said when Seléna left the room. Elmina nodded at him and said "I know love, isn't she wonderful, and beautiful as well."

When Seléna came back with their food and drinks and turned around to leave the room of her masters Elmin said to her "come here Seléna, I want you to have breakfast with us. You are part of the family now."

Seléna started to blush when she was asked to have breakfast with her masters. "Thank you milord, milady this is to great an honour for me, I mean I have only been in you're service for a day."

Elmin couldn't hold back a smile and said to the girl "Especially servants are a very important part of the family, they are our eyes and ears in towns an villages."

Seléna's blush grew darker while she took a bite from her loaf of bread. The couple laughed at her while Elmina poured the fresh blood into three silver cups.

Elmina gave a cup to her servant and said before she let the cup go "The taste of blood is a bit unusual at first, just to warn you."

The young girl took the cup and sipped from the blood. "This actually doesn't taste that bad. I could get used to this taste" Seléna said after she smacked her lips a few times to get the taste around.

This got the couple laughing and Elmin said "Well that's good to hear, we are still a bit careful with normal food and drink, because we don't know what the effect will be in the future."

After the three of them finished breakfast Seléna helped Elmina get dressed for the day, Elmin didn't need that much help because he usually wore something simple, usually a black blouse, leather pants and a long black leather coat.

When Elmina and Seléna came back from the bathroom she had her favourite dress on, which was a elegant black dress with red trims.

Seléna started to clean the room while the couple walked out of the room ready to face a new day.


	10. What If pt1

The Power of 4 pt 2. Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

10. What If… pt. 1

When Lirentia woke up the following morning she was still holding her love, as was usual she gave him a small kiss on his cheek to wake him up.

And as was usual he woke by the loving kiss he had received from his wife. He stretched and gave her a kiss back "Good morning dear, did you sleep well?' he asked when he broke the kiss.

She smiled shyly and said "like a horse love, and you."

"Likewise but I liked the waking better." They both laughed at that when there was a knock on the door.

Lirentia was the one to answer "Enter" Slowly the door opened and Cleó and Theá came in.

Before his wife could say anything Lirentil beat her to it. "Ah, our two favorite girls, what can I do for you?" This got him a stare from his wife and he said "What, I said OUR two favorite girls, and you are not a girl you are my wife and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"That's what I thought, now what can we do for our you two." Asked Lirentia after his explanation.

The two young girls blushed a bit and Cleó said "Well, milord, milady we are kind of hungry, we haven't had anything to eat for a few days."

Lirentia immediately got a motherly look in her eyes, walked up to the girls and gave them a big hug. "Ah My poor darlings, I'll let Varlock bring the four of us some nice breakfast, what do my girls say about that?"

Amazed by the showing of affection the girls relaxed into the hug and just nodded at their mistress.

Lirentil quickly joined them in the hug and yelled out for the family's servant. The servant in question quickly came to the room and poked his head around the corner. "You rang Lord Lirentil?" he asked in his own polite manner.

"Yes Varlock, could you get us a carafe of blood, four cups and four breads please?"

The servant nodded and replied "Of course milord, you're wish is always my command."

Varlock returned quickly with the food and spread it out on the table. The couple and the two sisters sat down and Lirentil filled four cups with fresh blood. "The taste can be a little awkward a first my sweets, but you will get used to it soon enough" Lirentil said after he put the carafe down.

While the two girls were eating Lirentia took her husband aside for a moment. "I got a great idea love, why not ask Elmin if we could take the girls as our children, they are just to beautiful to be servants for the rest of eternity."

Lirentil thought about this for a minute and then said "It would be great, but I don't know if it's wise to ask this of our brother, but I will have a talk with him today"

She nodded at him and then went back to what she already considered "her girls"

After breakfast he put on his clothes and began to make his way to the throne room.


	11. What If pt2

The Power of 4 pt 2. Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

11. What If… pt. 2

As he entered the large room he saw Elmin sitting with Elmina draped over him "I hope I'm not interrupting something here brother?"

Elmin turned his head to face his youngest brother and said with smile "Of course not little brother, what can I do for you?"

Lirentil almost blushed when he asked his older brother the question that would change his life forever.

"Well brother I came to ask you a very important question. Lirentia and myself wanted to adopt Cleó and Theá as our children, but we first wanted to ask you're permission."

The elder vampire rubbed his forehead while thinking for an answer for the strange question. After about a minute he answered his brother "Well, this is a strange request you have brother, but if you and Lirentia think you two are ready for this then you have my blessing. Now go and tell your wife the good news."

When Lirentil came back into the room Lirentia was waiting for him while the two girls where practicing some new fighting moves they obviously got from his wife.

"Well love, it is done, the girls are now officially our daughters Cleó and Theá Star."

Lirentia flew into her husband's strong arms and said "Oh love, that's great news, can you believe it our own two beautiful daughters."

"No love I still can't believe it, and I also can't believe Elmin said yes, maybe he really isn't like father."

She smiled and said "I already know he wasn't like father the night he turned them, he has changed so much since he got married. Elmina really brought out the best in him"

Lirentil just nodded and almost fell into his comfortable chair while Lirentia went to the girls to tell them the news.

"Girls, could you come over here for a moment, I have something to tell you two."

The young vampires almost skipped to their mistress and said in unison "What is it milady, is there something we can do for you?"

She smiled while she said "Well girls, from now on you will stop calling us milady and milord and you two can start calling us mother and father. Lord Elmin has permitted us to adopt you two as our daughters."

Tears were building in the eyes of the two young vampires and eventually they flowed over. Cleó was the first to get a grip on the situation and "Do you really mean that… mother, I mean you only know us a day."

"I know that, darlings but I love you two like my own daughters and you two are to beautiful to be servants for eternity."

The two girls almost flew into their new mother's arms and gave her a big hug. Lirentia gladly returned while Lirentil joined them for their first real family hug.

When Lirentia broke the hug she said to the girls "First thing we need to do is find you two some clothes that are fit for princesses, you can't walk around in these servant uniforms anymore"

The two girls just nodded at their mother while they followed her into the large closet.


	12. Mood of The Morning

The Power of 4 pt 2. Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

12. Mood of The Morning

Dawn came sooner than either of them had hoped and Christian woke with a grumble like every morning. This immediately woke his wife who greeted him with a good morning kiss like she did every morning for the last 500 years.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?" she asked in her always cheery morning tone

"Hmm, pretty good love, but do you have to be so cheery every morning. It's pretty disturbing." He said in his usual cranky morning voice.

She just smiled at him and said "I don't know why do you have to be so cranky every morning."

"Well, I'm not a morning person and you know it perfectly, but I don't mind to have you making me a lot more cheery every morning." He said to slightly comfort his wife.

"Good thing I can still cheer you up every morning love" She said while giving him a hug.

Christian just relaxed in the hug and laid back with Christina still in his arms. Christina on the other hand almost fell back asleep, feeling truly protected in her husbands arms.

Both of them had fallen back asleep for a few hours, but when they woke this time they were both all cheery and got out of bed pretty quick and decided on one thing a long hot bath. Something they could both use after last night.

While Christina started the water flow they had installed a few centuries ago and it really paid for itself the first few weeks. Since all of them had their own bathrooms with such an installation it really was the best thing their father had ever bought.

When the water was warm enough Christian got in first so Christina could cuddle up against him, something that she loved to do.

Everyone always said they were the most cold and most violent of the family, but if they saw them here lying in the tub whilst holding and loving each other, their brothers and sisters wouldn't believe anything they would be seeing.

They had sent Varlock to get them some grapes and he returned rather quickly with a silver plate full of white grapes. "Your grapes milord, milady, is there anything else you need?"

"No Varlock, thank you again" said Christian once the grapes were on the table.

The couple had been titled as the most dangerous in the world by their siblings, and here they were feeding the other grapes as a loving newly wed couple.

When the water began to turn cold, they got out of the tub and started to dry themselves of.

At this moment they both found it a good time to get some breakfast. Both had been starving for about half an hour so they put on some clothes and went down to the basement where the family kept the supply of fresh blood.

Once they got there they started to search for a bottle that they would like for today. Christina quickly found one of her liking and showed it to her husband for his approval.

Christian took the bottle a took a good look while saying "This one seems good enough for the morning, good choice dear."

She blushed and smiled at him without saying a word and together they walked back upstairs to have breakfast and start the day of.


	13. Training Day

The Power of 4 pt 2. Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

13. Training Day

Dawn greeted them with a smile and Dublina found herself on cloud nine and in the arms of the man she loved.

She gently reached over him and gave him a good morning kiss on the cheek.

With the usual morning grumble Dublees woke up and turned around to face his wife to return the kiss.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?" He asked while he gave her a hug.

She relaxed in his strong grip and replied "I slept wonderful love, but you already know that's all because of you, because every night I spend with you is wonderful."

Dublees started to blush and tried to hide his face in her cleavage to hide his blush from her.

Their usual morning ritual lasted about ten minutes and after they both got out of bed to get ready for the training day they had scheduled.

Both of them were looking forward to today because they both loved to train and especially with each other.

Dublees was planning to do some power training while his wife would do aerobic exercises to become even more flexible.

Once they got dressed the couple started to make their way to the training chamber which was located almost next to the Throne Room.

Once they had greeted their older brother and sister and entered the large training chamber Dublina almost immediately claimed the twin beams for herself.

He just smiled at her and made his way to the weightlifting bench.

They both got around the training room throughout the day and halfway into the training session they decided to take a break.

Dublina called for Varlock to bring them some bread and a bottle of blood. The old servant came in with the food and drinks only moments later, he put it on the table, bowed to his masters and left the room.

During lunch they talked about the future, because the family's actions in town did not go unnoticed and they all knew they could not stay much longer.

After lunch they decided their training day was over for today and that it was a good time to take a bath together.

Once they got back to their room Dublina got some towels ready while Dublees filled the tub.

When the tub was full and the water was warm enough he got in while he waited for his wife to join him.

She walked in the bathroom with two towels and walked to the tub in her own gracious and sexy way.

Dublina joined her husband in the tub to soak the sweat and grime from training off.

This wasn't a bath to soak in for hours but just to get clean and get ready for the planned family dinner this evening.

They got out of the tub after an hour and after they dried their self of, they both went into their separate closets to find some appropriate clothing for the evening.


	14. Dinner Decisions

The Power of 4 pt 2. Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

14. Dinner Decisions

When the four couples entered the renewed dining room, which had been altered with a new table and two extra chairs to seat Cleó and Theá, they made their way to their seats.

Seléna and Varlock quickly came in with plates filled with various types of meat, various fruits, loafs of bread and 5 carafes of blood.

Once the food had been divided and everyone was ready to begin the meal Elmin rose up from his chair and started the speech they all knew that was coming.

"My brothers, my sisters, our actions in town have not gone past unnoticed, we have to decide if tonight if we stay and fight the townsfolk or that we move to one of the other castles that is at our disposal. I would like to hear your input on this before dessert. Now let's enjoy our meal."

While every couple discussed among themselves what they were going to do, Cleó and Theá just sat there with big eyes, never before had they seen so much food on one table. They didn't even notice the looks they were getting from their new parents.

Once dessert had arrived Christian rose up and spoke for the others "I speak for everyone if I say that we do not want to go to battle with the townsfolk, that would attract unwanted attention to ourselves. Therefore it is best if we move to either the west towards Britannia or to the south towards Greece or Italy, but that shall be you're decision, brother."

That their actions drew attention they knew, but none of them had thought about the potential risk of vampire hunters coming into town and discovering the family's servants that were still living there.

Elmin smiled and nodded at his brother and said to his siblings "So it is decided, we are leaving our birthplace and move to either to south or the west. This will be known to you tomorrow morning, because then we are leaving, I shall arrange the transport."

The remainder of dinner was filled with small talk and when they finished dessert, the four couples retreated to their rooms to prepare for the upcoming journey, wherever it may lead.

Once they were back in their room Elmina wasted no time and started packing their belongings for the trip.

Whether they would go south to Italy or west to Britannia, the trip would not be short and could very well last up to a week, maybe even two. Knowing everyone would pack enough food and drink, she made sure they had enough too.

And since Seléna was coming with them she also packed her belongings but made sure she helped her mistress before she tended to her own things.

While Elmina packed the last of their things Elmin had already sent servants into town to buy them some horses and carts for the trip. He said to them four carts and eight horses would be enough.

The mood in the other rooms of the castle the mood wasn't more cheery than in the room of Elmin and Elmina because everyone was sad they needed to leave their birthplace and start anew somewhere else. But everyone knew the day had to come one day and now it was here.

Knowing that their oldest brother arranged transport they packed their belongings along with plenty of food, drinks and above all, all the blood they could carry, because that was something they would need the most in the oncoming days.

It was their last night in the castle and everyone went to sleep rather early to be as prepared as they could be for the long and mentally exhausting voyage that lay before the eleven of them.

But to not leave the castle unattended they left Varlock in charge to watch over the servants in town and to let people in town have the belief that someone still lived in the castle.

By now the carts had arrived and were parked at the stables so they could all load their things up in the morning.


	15. What A Long Strange Trip pt1

The Power of 4 pt. 2 Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

15. What A Long Strange Trip pt. 1

When the first rays of light hit the castle, the four couples packed their belongings onto the carts that were standing ready and the trip towards Britannia started. Their goal was Oxford, a small town near London.

Once they had said their goodbye's to Varlock they got on their way to Britannia, a trip that could last up to two weeks, depending on the weather and hold ups they would get on the road.

Having agreed that they would put up camp at night the four couples rode all through the first day without incident. But they knew the dangers did not come during the day, but in the harsh Dacian lands the danger of wolves and thieves came at night.

About halfway into the first day they decided to have a quiet lunch near the edge of a forest. Knowing they had to ration the food they had as much as possible, they still made their first family lunch on the road a feast.

As they rode on into the day and a part into the night they decided to make camp on the side of the road. The tents were ready rather quick because of their excellent sight in the dark.

Once they had decided on watch duties three couples went to sleep and Dublees and Dublina held the first watch to make sure no one snuck up on them and tried to rob them.

Three hours later Elmin and Elmina relieved the younger couple so they could get some sleep. Their watch also lasted for three hours after which Lirentil and Lirentia would cover the last part of the night.

About halfway into their watch Elmina heard some noises coming from the forest. She slowly and silently pulled her daggers from the scabbards and slowly moved to the direction of the noise. Elmin didn't hear it but thanks to the link he shared with his sister he knew something was coming.

He moved along the other side while taking Illmendil. Having perfect vision in the night it didn't take him long to see the two thieves that were trying to stalk the four couples, not knowing that they were now the prey instead of the hunters.

Elmina sliced the throat of the first one without a sound while her husband sliced the second one in half. They disposed of the bodies while taking the things from them which they could use, like the knives and money.

When they came back their youngest brother and sister were already waiting for them to take over the watch.

"Did we miss anything sis?" Lirentia asked her oldest sister. Elmina smiled at her and replied "Nah, just some thieves, nothing we couldn't handle."

Lirentia started to laugh and wished them good night after which Lirentil and herself sat around the fire waiting for the sun to rise so they could continue their journey.

When the first rays of sunshine hit the tents the 3 couples woke completely rejuvenated and ready to face a new day.

A few days passed without incident when the border to Germania came in sight. Knowing that the border to Germania was well guarded and they needed to try to sneak past the patrols.

Making sure they would not cross the border of the Celts who were known for their vicious slaying of trespassers. They would pass the border to Germania later that day and did not pass the Celtic border to the south.

Waiting for the cover of night to sneak past the German patrols, they made their way into the harsh lands of Germania.


	16. What A Long Strange Trip pt2

The Power of 4 pt. 2 Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

16. What A Long Strange Trip pt. 2

The days flew while they crossed the entire width of the German empire, and apart from the occasional thief trying to kill them, the journey went very smooth.

But when they came to the border with Britannia things changed for the better.

Knowing that they had some Vampiric servants in Britannia, but they didn't expect all of them to wait for them in the first village they encountered.

It appeared to be an all Vampire village and they decided to stay here for the night.

After a fantastic meal that was offered to them, the four couples retired to their rooms that were kindly offered by the townsfolk.

The four couples felt reborn the next day, knowing today they would reach the castle they had only seen a few times in the thousand years of its existence. But now it would be their place for at least a few thousand years.

When they reached the castle in the afternoon they wasted no time on choosing rooms for themselves, already knowing that Lirentil and Lirentia needed the biggest room for the two children they had the first choice.

By the time the rooms where divided it was time for dinner. It wasn't much but it was enough to get their stomachs full. Dinner was somewhat quiet because all of them were tired from the journey which had taken a lot of their energy.

Making sure their things were inside, they would care about unpacking in the morning. All they cared about now was a hot bath and a good night sleep afterwards.

After dinner they retired to their own rooms, all very tired but glad they made it to the castle without to many problems.

When Elmin and Elmina walked into their room Elmina headed directly to the recently constructed bathroom to get ready for a hot bath with the man she loved.

While his wife took care of preparing their bath Elmin tried to find some towels in their suitcase.

"Love, where did you put the towels, I can't find them" Elmin asked his wife from the room.

She smiled to herself and yelled back "They should be in my case dear, put them on top."

When he opened her case he immediately saw two towels lying on top "Got them, ready or not love her I come."

With that he took the towels and started making his way to the bathroom where his wife was waiting for him with open arms.

In the other rooms of the castle the scene was exactly the same, everyone was tired and all of them were soaking in the bathtub, and after a few hours of soaking, the four couples went to bed. For the first time in their new castle.


	17. Unpacking Mayhem

The Power of 4 pt. 2 Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

17. Unpacking Mayhem

The morning greeted Lirentil and Lirentia with a smile; they had spent their first night in the castle in the same bed as their beautiful daughters.

Cleó and Theá woke up in the arms of their mother and father. They took this rare opportunity to cuddle even deeper in their grip.

Touched by the sign of affection coming from their adopted daughters the couple gripped the girls tighter and then looked at each other, their eyes saying more then ever could be said with words.

When the couple and their children got out of bed and got dressed they had the idea to unpack their things.

Since the three girls had a lot of clothes to put away he was glad they were the first to pick out a room.

While his girls were busy claiming the large walk in closet he got to work on putting back together the king size bed for his daughters.

Although he liked the idea of their daughters sleeping with them, it was better for their girls to sleep in a separate bed.

Knowing how much his wife loved the time they spent together, they already informed their girls of their bedroom habits, who on their turn had no problems with it.

By the time Lirentia and the girls were done with the closet Lirentil was surprised how much space they had left open for his clothes.

After a bit of re-organizing he also could put his clothes in the closet and after they could continue decorating the room to make it their own.

Once everything was of the cart and in their room the major remodeling could begin.

They worked the entire day with an occasional moment of rest. By the time they had dinner they were almost done with the bedroom. Next up was the bathroom.

Although Lirentil had hoped he could start on the bathroom tomorrow, his wife and daughters gave him a triple pout which he never could resist from one of them, let alone stand three.

When he entered the bathroom his spirit was lifted almost immediately, seeing that he didn't have to do so much in the bathroom.

His main priority was to put up some shelves and fix the cupboard where the towels were going in to.

Luckily they had the most advanced methods of plumbing installed so they could have the baths they had gotten used to. 

Fortunately the bathroom didn't take as long as he thought at first. Only two hours after he started the bathroom was ready for use and when he came out and sat in his chair Lirentia came to sit in his lap.

"You did a great job today honey, I'm proud of you." She said with her everlasting smile.

He just smiled and gave her a kiss, which she only gladly returned. Never noticing the "Aww, how cute" coming from their daughters they just sat there holding and loving each other.

When Lirentil broke the kiss he stood up and carried his wife to their bed, he then turned to their daughters and gave them both a good night kiss.

The girls returned it to their father and ran over to their mother to do the same to her.

"Good night my sweets, sleep well and we will see you tomorrow. And don't fight each other over the sides of the bed." Lirentia said while giving the girls a big hug.

"Good night mom, Good night dad, see you tomorrow. And don't worry, we won't fight over anything."

The couple gave the twins a loving smile and then got in their own bed. "Aren't they just the cutest." Lirentia asked her husband.

"Yeah, sometimes the three of you are a bit to cute for me. At such times, especially you can make me do anything you want." He answered with a slight blush.

Lirentia quirked an eyebrow seductively and said "Anything?" His blush grew deeper and said before giving her a kiss "Anything."


	18. Thrones and Bathrooms

The Power of 4 pt. 2 Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

18. Thrones and Bathrooms

Knowing that they had the biggest job to do Elmin and Elmina didn't waste any time to start decorating both the Throne Room and their own room.

While Elmina started on their room Elmin had hired some men from town that would help him with the two thrones that were ready when they got here.

He also had ordered a special table that would hold their swords. The square table had four openings that were crafted to hold the four ancient blades.

All four blades were crafted of steel and were the first of their kind in Europe. Almost 3000 old and they never showed any signs of wear.

Once the thrones and table were in place the only things to put up in the Throne Room were the family banners and the dining table that had also been specially ordered.

When he thought the room was done Elmina walked in to take a look how it turned out. When she was satisfied with the look Elmin dismissed the workers and took a seat in his throne took see how it overlooked the room.

It was a amazing feeling every time he took a seat in his throne but here the feeling was almost overwhelming.

Elmina just stood in the door opening and said to Elmin "Are you quite done love, we have another room to decorate."

Elmin smiled at her and said "Yeah yeah, I'm done here, just getting the new feel of the castle. Now let's go decorate our own room."

After lunch they started to unpack their suitcases. Since there were three people that were going to use the room the made sure to leave enough space for Seléna to put her belongings away.

Since both of them had a lot of clothes that was easier said than done but it worked out anyway.

With their clothes safely in the closet Elmin got started on fixing the bathroom while Elmina tended to the interior of the bedroom.

There was not a lot of work to be done in the bathroom but the things that needed to be done would take some work. Elmin made a short list of priorities and decided to start with the bath

Making sure the bath was safe and ready for use later that night. As he started on the bath he noticed there wasn't a lot to do on it except from a good cleaning.

The cupboard that was going to hold their towels was completely different story. The shelves were rotten and it needed a new door.

Nothing he couldn't handle though. The carts that had gotten them here were excellent as spare wood, so he could start fixing the cupboard immediately.

A few hours of sawing and hammering later, the cupboard was as good as new and ready for use.

Since nothing else had to be done here he was going to help Elmina in the bedroom.

In the hours he was busy in the bathroom his wife had made great progress with their room. He slowly walked to Elmina hugging her from behind.

She startled for just a moment but soon realized it was her husband hugging her. "Hey love, do you like the new look?" she asked him while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He rested his head on her shoulders and said "Yeah love, it is beautiful, almost as beautiful as you."

"Easy dear, tonight we'll break in this room, now we'll give Seléna the chance to put in her stuff." Elmina said with a smile.

He smiled back at her and said "Hmm, can't wait for that, now would you get Seléna in here, then I'll start dinner."


	19. Morning Remodeling

The Power of 4 pt. 2 Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

19. Morning Remodeling

Christian woke up on the other side of the bed, although they fell asleep in each others arms he somehow managed to free himself from his wife's grip and moved to the other side of the bed. And for once Christian woke up before his wife.

Taking advantage of this rare occasion he cuddled back against her only to dodge her stretching arm.

Noticing her husband dodging her arm Cristina quickly pulled her arm back so he could cuddle up against her.

"Well that's a new way to wake up isn't it honey?" He asked when he laid his on her shoulder.

She laughed and said "Indeed love, but you could have avoided it if you just slept in my arms."

They both laughed at that and stayed in bed a little longer before getting up to start the remodeling of their room.

Their room was not as big as the rest of the rooms but still big enough to make it into a partial practice room.

Already knowing that their bathroom was already done, Christian started on the training room and Christina finished the last things in the bedroom.

When it was time for lunch Christian was about halfway into the training room. He had started with putting up a wall to divide the training room from the bedroom.

After lunch Christina came to the training room to help out with the new room. They had ordered a couple of racks to put their collection of weapons on.

With the room almost complete the couple felt it was time for dinner, having worked all day they were absolutely famished. So a big dinner sounded great for the both of them.

After dinner they finished up the last things in their new training room. This included the last racks that needed to be put up and the weapons that needed to be hung into the racks.

When the last weapons were put in the racks they sat down for a minute to look at today's results.

Both were very satisfied with the results and decided it was best that they would break in the room tomorrow.

Being all sweaty from the physical labor the couple decided it was time for a hot bath.

While Christian made sure the water was perfect, Christina got some towels and a new herbal wash they had bought from the Chinese Empire recently.

They soaked in the tub for hours until Christina found it was time to get out of the tub and get ready for bed. Christian did not have much to put in to this so he did the only wise thing which was to do what his beauty said.

Once they were both in bed, Christina was just as turned on as always. Their bed was brand new and had to be broken in. She figured the first night they slept in it was the perfect opportunity.

Christian was nearly asleep when he felt a familiar hand moving down to his crotch. Pretending he did not notice he turned over to give her easier access.

Christina took her husband's dick and slowly started to stroke the 8 inch beast.

She noticed she was getting wetter by the minute and she slowly got on top of her husband and just as slowly she put the beast in her pussy.

After three hours of the best sex both of them ever had, Christina collapsed onto her husband and both drifted asleep.


	20. Nothing To Do

The Power of 4 pt. 2 Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

20. Nothing to Do

When Dublina woke up she was in the one place she had always felt protected and loved, in the arms of her husband who was still asleep.

She gently moved up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. But still Dublees would not wake up.

Choosing the last possible option to wake him up, she got on top of him and put his head between her boobs. Something she knew would wake him up.

Slowly but surely Dublees noticed where his face was at this point. Giving both of his wife's breasts a kiss; he withdrew his head from her cleavage and gave her a morning kiss.

"Morning love, how did you sleep?" was the first thing she asked him when she noticed he was awake enough to answer.

He smiled at her and replied still a bit sleepy "OK I guess love, it shall take a while until we are truly settled her, but I'm sure we'll manage. But just the fact I was with you last night makes it all perfect."

Once the couple had gotten dressed and had breakfast, they looked around their room and noticed that they didn't have to do very much.

Since they both had a very extensive weapons collection, some weapon standards and sword rack were in order.

Since Dublees was the family's blacksmith, those racks were very quickly made. The luck that there was a possibility to have a forge on the grounds was a gift from the gods.

The racks were quickly in place and the swords, axes and various types of polearms were put on the holders.

They stepped back a bit to look at the result. Both were pleased the way it had turned out.

By now night had come to the castle and they prepared to go to bed. Knowing full well that sleep was not an issue with his wife for the next couple of hours, Dublees was very horny and made sure his wife got the message.

By cuddling up against her and very slowly sliding two fingers against her pussy, she got the hint and turned around to kiss him and work on his dick.

Slowly she got on top of him and slid his hard dick in her already wet pussy. She gently laid herself down on his chest so he could take control, something he loved to do.

Knowing she liked to take control when they were making love, Dublees was touched by the fact she let him take control today. He looked into her beautiful red eyes and slowly started to thrust in and out of her.

Wave after wave of pleasure came over Dublina when she noticed Dublees was about to cum to. She pulled him close to her and let her husband's seed flow into her womb.

Already having discussed the point that they wanted children on the trip, tonight was perfect for this.

Dublina knew the pregnancy was relatively shorter than that of mortals, but there was a chance she wouldn't survive.

Since the child would only be inside her for 3 months she was a bit scared, but she also knew she had Dublees behind her at all times and she had the support of the rest of their family.

Knowing that the seed had taken root both of them fell asleep, both a bit nervous but ready as ever. They were in this together now and would be until the end.


	21. Pregnancy Pains

The Power of 4 pt. 2 Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

21. Pregnancy Pains

When the four couples woke up the following morning, Dublina was the first to run in the hallway in an attempt to make to a bathroom on time.

It was clear to her siblings that she was indeed pregnant and Elmina went to the central bathroom where she saw her sister lying on the floor, which scared her.

Dublina was the toughest of the girls and seeing her like this was not an easy sight. Even for the elder sister that had seen so much in 1700 years.

When Dublina came by, she was in her bed with her three sisters and her husband next to her. "Hey sis, how are you feeling?" Elmina asked with a concerned look on her face.

Dublina slowly sat up straight and replied "I feel awful, Mina, it feels like my guts want to come out."

Elmina put up a feint smile and said "I can understand sis, but I also have a bit of good news for you, you're pregnant and you have a very good chance of surviving this."Dublina put up a feint smile while hugged her sister and said "Thank you Mina, but I'm so scared."

She supported her sister back to her room and at that time the other two sisters joined them to put their pregnant sister back in bed.

Elmina gave Dublina a kiss on her forehead and said while giving her a hug "I'll be right here for you sis, and I'm sure Tina and Tia will be to, just give one of us a yell if you need anything"

Christina and Lirentia also moved into the hug to give their sister the comfort she needed. The hug that lasted for five minutes strengthened the bond the sisters had shared for the last 1300 years.

Relaxing into the hug Dublina noticed there were tears welling up in her eyes and she just let her emotions run free for once.

As the weeks went by the preparations for the delivery were making good progress. All Dublina had to do was lay in bed and had only ask if she needed anything.

In the final week of her pregnancy Dublina felt as fat as a whale but she also knew her perfect body would return quickly once they had their daughter.

By the time Dublina went into labor, the three sisters were completely prepared for the upcoming child. The three sisters were working like the unit they always were to get their niece into the world.

Meanwhile the three brothers were just as nervous as Dublees, all four where pacing up and down the hall waiting for news.

After a few hours of contractions Dublina had dilated enough to start pushing. The pain quickly took the better of their sister and Christina held Dublina's hand through the process while she whispered in her ear "It's OK Dub let it all out, it will all be over soon and then you two will have a beautiful daughter."

Dublina smiled faintly over the kind words while she pushed one final time to get her daughter out of her womb.

The few minutes it took to push her out felt like an eternity for Dublina, but finally after 10 hours of labor Elmina handed Dublina, her newborn daughter.

When the men in the hallway heard the cries from a newborn child they rushed into the room as a unit with Dublees going in first to check on his wife and newborn daughter.

"Isn't she beautiful love?" asked Dublina faintly. Dublees at this point lost all ability to speak but instead only nodded at his wife while staring in awe at his newborn daughter and his beautiful wife.

Elmina was the first to break the silence by asking her sister one of the most important question at hand "What are you two going to call her sis?"

The couple looked at each other and Dublina answered "I had a name in mind since day one; she is going to be named Gwendolyn Delayla Star."

She smiled at the new mother and said "It fits her sis, it really does, we will leave you two alone now to get some privacy, good night."

"Good night everyone, see you tomorrow." Dublina said with a yawn, she was dead tired from the birth and just wanted to sleep now.


	22. A Son and A War

The Power of 4 pt. 2 Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

22. A Son and A War

Nine hundred years passed and the household of the Star family got used to living in Britannia. Having heard of some sort messiah in the east none of them paid a lot of attention to it.

But when Elmin suggested a holiday to Judea they thought it would be good idea to see who this preacher was they had heard so much about.

After a trip that took a week they arrived in Judea. Having heard much rumors on the boat they made their way to the town of Bethlehem.

Once they arrived there they spread through town in search of information that could help them find this prophet.

It took about a day to locate this prophet they had so much heard about His name was Jesus Christ and he claimed to be the son of God. Knowing this could not be true they decided to watch closely on how this situation developed.

But before they could confront him with the things he was preaching, Jesus was arrested by order of the king.

Knowing from experience Jesus would be executed they decided to watch, they had always loved executions and especially the part leading up to the kill.

But in the back of their heads they also knew this man would have a tremendous impact on the world. Having physic powers they all had seen the future and saw what movement Jesus would start after his death.

When they saw the torture Jesus had to endure, which included a lot of whips and a crown of thorns, the battle hardened family had to look away at certain points.

They knew the story of Jesus would inspire millions in the future they were glad they were not the ones that would have to write his story.

After the whipping the gave him a huge wooden cross, which he had to carry up to hill of Golgotha himself, and through all the torture he had endured he collapsed frequently.

The family followed the crowd up the hill and watched silently as they nailed him to the cross. It lasted six hours until they realized he was dead.

Amongst themselves they decided it be only honorable if they named this year the first of the new times.

Since their father's reign had come to an end all those years ago and Elmin had taken the throne they felt more than ever the new times were upon them.

Once the winds of the oceans had blown them back to Britannia, they figured they could continue with their normal lives.

How wrong they were.

Britannia was in war and they had no alternative to fight in it. They were only thankful no one knew exactly what they were, except for a small town at the base of their castle.

But since that town consisted only of vampires they were not worried.

The Celts had invaded Britannia and were capturing towns and villages quickly, quicker than anyone had expected.

Elmin and his family had heard the Celtic army was close and they had also heard of the viciousness and cruelty the army was capable of.

But the knowledge of centuries was at their side and they knew how much they had to slay before the morale dropped and the Celts would retreat.


	23. The Power of Two

The Power of 4 pt. 2 Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

23. The Power of Two

When the War Council was summoned the next morning Elmin and his siblings were standing around a big table which had the surrounding landscape of the castle in miniature form. This was all for the purpose of planning the upcoming battle against the Celts.

They spoke about the upcoming battle and they realized this was not going to be easy. The Celts were ruthless and vicious and they were gaining territory fast.

As the plan was put out Lirentil and Lirentia suggested that Cleó and Theá should join in this battle, since they had trained a lot with them over the centuries and had perfected the art of killing with their preferred knives.

Elmin thought about it for a minute but finally agreed to let them come along on one condition. They had to spar with him today to prove to him that they were ready.

Once the meeting was adjourned Lirentil and Lirentia went straight to their room to prepare their daughters for the upcoming test.

Lirentia helped them with the practice armors while Lirentil sharpened the knives.

She gave the girls a serious look while she instructed them how to approach this battle. "Right girls, you must not see this as a normal practice like the ones you have with us or with each other. This will be a test to see if you are ready for the upcoming war."

The girls smiled at their mother and Cleó said "We know mom, but we are prepared for this and we will show that to Uncle Elmin."

Lirentia smiled at them and said to them "That's my girls, I know you'll show Elmin what you can do, and remember that you two are just as vicious as me and as accurate as your father."

When the two girls stepped into the Throne room, they looked very confident and aware about what was about to happen. They saw their Uncle standing in the middle of a make-shift battlefield with his two swords ready.

"Right, who of the two girls shall be tested first?" He asked their parents. Before any of the two could answer Cleó stepped forward into the ring.

As proud as they both were Lirentil and Lirentia were also a bit nervous, because they knew how serious their older brother took these tests.

The entire family had joined them in the Throne room and all were amazed what their niece showed them, none of them had ever seen such speed and accuracy.

And at that moment something happened no one had expected, Cleó got behind Elmin somehow and put the knife to his throat.

"Enough, you have passed Cleó, and if you're sister is just as good as you the Celts are in big trouble." He said after Cleó took the knife of his throat.

As Theá stepped into the ring she displayed the same speed and accuracy her sister had shown before her, and just like her sister she got behind Elmin and put the knife to his throat in the same manner.

Elmin was shocked about what just happened to him, because in the 2000 years he went to battle no one had ever surprised him like the two girls just did.

After the battle ceremony Lirentil, Lirentia and their daughters went back to their room. Once they were inside Lirentia gave them a big hug.

"Girls, I have to be honest, what you two did to your uncle was amazing, no one has managed to do what you two did in the past 2000 years. Now tell me, how did you two do it?"

The girls smiled at their mother and said in unison "That's the sisterly bond we share, we call it the Power of Two."

Lirentia let go of the two girls and got them ready for bed. They had deserved their rest and she knew they would sleep very soundly tonight.

When the girls were in bed she gave them a kiss and prepared to go to bed to. Lirentil was already waiting for her. She got into bed, gave her husband a kiss and fell asleep in his arms.


	24. Preparation Day

The Power of 4 pt. 2 Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

24. Preparation Day

All preparations were made, all tactics were memorized, everything was said what needed to be said. They were as prepared as ever including the three young girls that would go to battle for the first time.

Their tactics were kind of easy for once, just find the Celts kill them and reduce their numbers and with doing that the morale would drop so great that the Celts would retreat.

While Lirentil got his armor ready his wife made sure their girls were fully strapped in before she tended to her own armor.

Both of them were very nervous about how their girls would be in battle, despite what they showed the day before against their older brother.

When the girls had their armor strapped, Lirentia made sure her own armor was ready before they had to head out.

With the help of both her husband and daughters she was strapped in fairly quick, which left them enough time to pick weapons for today.

Lirentil took a set of twin blades and a bow and 50 arrows. Lirentia took the same twin blades but also took a set of daggers. Their daughters had their own set of daggers and took 20 throwing knives each, just in case.

In another room of the castle Dublees and Dublina were preparing their daughter for the upcoming battle, making sure they would not lose her in her first battle.

Gwendolyn had trained a lot with them over the last few hundred years and she was a very good sword master in her own right.

Having perfected the art of war with swords, both dual wielded and two hander's, she was an army on her own and together with her parents they made a deadly threesome. 

Her battledress was quickly strapped on and she took her favored twin blades and a two hander that Dublees had made for her a few years ago.

As always Dublees took his favored battle axes and a two handed sword. Dublina took a set of twin blades and her favored daggers.

Christian and Christina didn't need to strap anyone else than themselves in so they took the time left to be with each other just in case one of them wouldn't survive.

Talking about the future one thing they both knew certain. After this war was over, they would get started on completing their own family.

As Elmin and Elmina made the last preparations for war they made sure that Seléna knew what she had to in the days that they were gone.

Although Elmin had a small army at his disposal he chose not to ask for their services on this battle.

There were eleven of them for this battle and that was more than they would ever need for any war.

By the time they set out for the village what would serve as a funnel to make sure they had the upper hand in this battle, night had fallen over Britannia.


	25. War! pt1

The Power of 4 pt. 2 Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

25. War! pt. 1

When they arrived in the village, it was completely deserted. They had ordered the villagers to evacuate the town so they would have all the room they needed to surprise the Celts.

As they started to unpack their things from the cart, Lirentil and his daughter Theá made their way to the other end of the village to claim the guard posts so they could see what was happening at all times.

Thanks to the physic bond she shared with her sister, Cleó could tell the rest if anything happened, so they would not have to shout across the village.

By the time they were in position the first wave of the Celtic army was nearing the town fast.

Knowing that the Celts were going to search every room of every house looking for people they could kill, the siblings and their children settled themselves in separate houses to make sure they would kill as many as possible.

Lirentil silently shot the first few men so they knew the town was not completely empty.

When the first group of Celts entered the village a few of them were immediately cut down by Theá.

A small group noticed the seemingly young girl and tried to surround her with three men. Theá slowly took her knives and suddenly rushed towards the first guy who she sliced right through his throat.

The other two came charging at her with swords held high, Theá ducked and sliced through the tendons of their ankles

When the men were lying on the ground she sliced their throats. Lirentil had only watched from his tower as his daughter killed the three Celtic Warriors.

Lirentil himself had killed some rangers that were stationed on the outside of the village, but by the time they were dead, his siblings and his daughter had killed the last forces of the first wave.

The first night had come and the family regrouped themselves in the elder's hut. As they talked about the events of the day Elmina, who was on guard duty this evening came rushing into the hut.

Out of breath from the dash to the hut she panted "There are 2 battalions incoming they'll be here in a few minutes."

Her husband quirked an eyebrow and gave out orders quickly "Right this calls for quick action, Lirentil, Cleó into the towers, Christian and me will take the first wave at the end of town, if any should escape there Dublina and Mina will take the second, if any escape to the sides Dublees and Gwen take the left and Christina and Theá take right. Lirentia patrol the town to cut of any escapees."

When Lirentil and his daughter were back in the towers, they saw the torches in the distance. The drums and the clanging of swords on shields filled the night sky.

And of course the family heard the noise, but they were not intimidated at all, having lived through 2000 years of war together.

Only Gwendolyn was a bit nervous when she heard the drums, but that was to be expected since this was her first great battle. Fortunately she had her father close which made her feel a lot more confident.

When everyone was in position they felt the ground trembling by the shear numbers of Celts that were nearing the village quickly.


	26. War! pt2

The Power of 4 pt. 2 Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

26 War! pt. 2

As Lirentil let loose the First few arrows, he could hear how it hit the first line of Celts. More and more arrows flew from the tower until he had eliminated the entire first line of the second wave of vicious Celts.

By now the first Celts had entered the village where they were greeted by the swords of Elmin and Christian who immediately sliced through four Celts like it was nothing.

The escapees that moved straight through town were cut down by Dublina and Elmina. Those that managed to escape to the side of town were killed by Gwendolyn and Dublees on the left and by Theá and Christina to the right.

Like the unit that they were the cut through the Celtic wave, leaving one alive with the message demanding surrender from the Celts.

Knowing the Celts would rather die than surrender to the family, it was intended more as a joke to them than an actual demand.

The answer of the Celts was as simple as it was vicious. When the sun rose the next day they saw the dismembered head of the survivor they send back to their enemy.

Elmin was the one to find the head and brought it to the big hut in the center of the village. "Look people, this is what our enemy does to survivors, let this be a reminder that we must be vigilant at all times." Elmin said when he presented the head.

When a messenger from the Celts came to the village with a peace offering. But since the family only accepted surrender or death to all who opposed them, their answer was very simple. A definite no.

The messenger returned to his clan to deliver the bad news to his leader. The weapons were silent for a day when the messenger returned to the village, this time with a note of surrender, signed by the clan leader Sheamus Mclyn.

Elmin decided it would be best if they'd meet face to face. The entire family threw their things on the cart and together with the messenger they set out towards the encampment.

Once they got there they waited at the entrance of the camp to await the word that they would be allowed in. They were granted entrance a few minutes later.

Slowly they walked to the clan leader, a big man in leather armor with long red hair and a tattoo of his family crest on his arm.

When they exchanged names and pleasantries Elmin made his intentions very clear to the clan leader. Move out of Britannia and in return the family would form an alliance with the Celts and thus helping them with potential enemy's in the future.

Sheamus had to think about this for a night, so the family was invited to stay at the camp for the night.

The following morning they were woken by the same messenger that had given them news over the past days. The young man named Kaine was a tall Celt with long black hair that would make an excellent general in Elmin's eyes.

They slowly walked to the hut that was undeniably the hut of Sheamus, decorated with a lot of Celtic figures and it had the same crest as the one he carried on his arm.

As they walked in he greeted them warmly which was a sign to them he had agreed to their demands. Their guesses were ended when Elmin and Sheamus created a blood bond, a bond almost as strong as the one they shared in between them.

Elmin asked for one last thing before they would leave. If they could take Kaine with them to turn him into a vampire.

It was a strange demand from their new allies but Sheamus agreed if they would share the technology to forge iron.

Thinking it was no problem Elmin agreed and so Kaine came with them to the castle to serve as the general of the family's army.


	27. Induction

The Power of 4 pt. 2 Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

27. Induction

By the time they got back to the castle and all their armors and weapons were back where they belonged, the entire family gathered in the throne room to watch Elmin turn Kaine into a vampire.

Normally Elmin would do this alone, but since Kaine was going to be general for their army, they were there out of respect for the new to be general.

As Kaine waited in the Throne Room for Elmin who would turn him, he looked a bit nervous around the big room and the nine other powerful vampires that had slaughtered so many of his people in the past days.

When Elmin and Elmina entered the Throne Room his siblings and nieces bowed in respect for him. Elmin bowed back and slowly walked to the pedestal where Kaine was waiting.

"You do not have to be nervous Kaine; this will not hurt a bit." Elmin said with a kind smile on his face.

Kaine gave a slight smile back and lay down on the table. Elmin closed his eyes and started the chant which would turn Kaine in a perfect vampire. "By the power of the Ancients, I hereby grant you everlasting youth, the gift of immortality and the dark gift of vampirism. Stand up now and be born anew."

He got off the table and indeed he was reborn, as much a vampire as the others in the room. Elmin smiled at him and said to Kaine "Welcome brother, welcome to the rest of eternity."

The new general returned the smile and said "Thank you milord, I'll serve you to the best of my abilities."

Everyone in the room bowed to Kaine in respect for their new general. Kaine on his turn bowed back to the powerful family.

Once the induction ceremony was concluded the four couples retired to their rooms to get the rest they had so deserved over the last days.

Once Elmin had shown Kaine his own chamber, the ancient vampire retired to his room to be with the woman he had loved for over a thousand years.

When Christian carried his wife into their room, they were certain of one thing. Tonight was going to be the night they were going to start a family of their own

Elmina had shown a new technique to her sister which she was dying to try out on her husband.

Once they got undressed and Christian carried her to the bed, she gave him a kiss releasing the passion of battle run free. Of course he returned it while they almost crashed on their bed.

While Christina slowly started working on his dick, he gently grabbed her feet and pulled her on top of him so he could prepare for his dick.

When Christina slowly started to suck his dick, he was surprised at first, but after he got used to it he just relaxed into the new sensation.

After about five minutes of foreplay Christina slowly slid her husbands dick inside her and she gently started riding him like she had done thousands of times before. But this time it was with a purpose.

Their evening was filled with passion and sex. And at the end of it all Christian shot his last load of the night in her pussy, he was almost certain that she was pregnant the following morning.

The following morning Christina was indeed pregnant and she got exactly the same treatment as her sister got almost two decades ago.

In the three months of her pregnancy Christina felt awful, but she knew it was all for a good cause. In a few days she would have her own daughter in her arms.

By the time Christina went into labor, the three sisters were completely prepared for the upcoming child. The three sisters were working like the unit they always were to get their niece into the world.

Meanwhile the three brothers were just as nervous as Christian, all four where pacing up and down the hall waiting for news.

After a few hours of contractions Christina had dilated enough to start pushing. The pain quickly took the better of their sister and Lirentia held Christina's hand through the process while she whispered in her ear "It's OK Tina let it all out, it will all be over soon and then you two will have a beautiful daughter."

She smiled faintly over the kind words while she pushed one final time to get her daughter out of her womb. The few minutes it took to push her out felt like an eternity for Christina, but finally after 10 hours of labor Elmina handed Christina her daughter.

When the men in the hallway heard the cries from a newborn child they rushed into the room as a unit with Christian going in first to check on his wife and newborn daughter.

"Isn't she beautiful love?" asked Christina faintly. Her husband at this point lost all ability to speak but instead only nodded at his wife while staring in awe at his newborn daughter and his beautiful wife.

Elmina was the first to break the silence by asking her sister one of the most important question at hand "What are you two going to call her sis?"

The couple looked at each other and she answered "I had a name in mind since day one; she is going to be named Annabella Star."

She smiled at the new mother and said "It fits her sis, it really does, we will leave you two alone now to get some privacy, good night."

"Good night everyone, see you tomorrow." Christina said with a yawn, she was dead tired from the birth and just wanted to sleep now.


	28. Into The Future pt1

The Power of 4 pt. 2 Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

28. Into The Future pt. 1

As the years seemed to fly by went by the family noticed the changes that were coming over the land.

The Romans were gone from the land and a new age seemed to be dawning for the ancient family.

While there was only one town here a thousand years ago, the last few years more and more people had settled in the area now known as Oxfordshire.

It was now a thousand years since they had seen the prophet Jesus die and they had evolved with the times to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

The locals referred to the new times as the Dark Ages. And it was a dark time indeed.

Kingdoms were attacking each other and they had tried to take the family's castle by force.

King Richard was aware of this and made a deal with the vampire family. If they could supply him with weapons and armor, he would not try to take their castle again.

This was of course a great deal for the family because Dublees had taught his brothers how to forge their own armor and weapons. So they could help him when the orders for armor and weapons came in from the king.

They did this for a great number of years for different kings but when they noticed swords were making place for muskets and cannons they decided it was best if they would only make swords and armor for themselves.

The year was now 1367 and the country was at war with the French. Elmin had called a council on the subject.

"My brothers, my sisters, we face a crisis unlike any other we have seen before. The Britannia we came to more than 2300 years ago is gone. It had been replaced by a land known as the kingdom of England."

"As you well know the country is ruled by Richard II. The choice that is before us is this. Do we stay or do we move on to another country."

The siblings in attendance thought long about this question their older brother and leader had laid before them.

Dublina was the first to respond to her brother "I personally think it is in our best interest that we stay here for a couple of years. Just to see how the war unfolds under Richard."

After hearing Dublina and the rest of his siblings Elmin spoke again "It is decided then, we will stay in England until the end of the war against France. After that we will go back to Transylvania, as our beloved Dacia is called nowadays."

And so it was decided and indeed in 1389 the family moved back to their Transylvania.

They left for Transylvania the next day as soon as they had packed everything they needed. Knowing that at least a few of them would return someday.


	29. Into The Future pt2

The Power of 4 pt. 2 Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

29. Into the Future pt. 2

They arrived at their birth castle a week later. They had sent a message to Varlock that they were coming back home so he could prepare for their return. Their return to Transylvania was celebrated at the castle with a feast worthy of kings

The family lived peacefully in Transylvania for a few hundred years. The year was 1650 and the news of a recently discovered continent had reached them.

Knowing that the times were changing, Elmin called a formal meeting with his siblings to discuss their future.

Once everyone was seated he started. "My brothers, my sisters and of course my dear nieces. We live in an ever changing world as you well know."

"To keep track of the changes I think its best if we stop living with each other and each family will live on a separate continent."

No one in the room expected those words could ever be spoken; they had been together for more than 3000 years and had lived through all the great wars of the Ancient Times.

Lirentil was the first to react "Do you think this is a good idea brother. I mean we have always been together and that has always worked out for us. If we would separate I believe it would weaken us."

Elmin gave a feint smile and said "You are right that being together has always worked out for us, but you can not deny that the times are changing."

"Furthermore the bond that connects us can never be broken. Don't ever forget that brother."

Once everyone had their say in the matter the decision was made to split up around the world to have better control over their ever expanding empire.

It was decided that Lirentil, Lirentia and their children would stay in Europe to control their brethren spread all over the continent.

Elmin and Elmina moved to the new discovered continent of America. This because among the sailors that discovered it there were some vampires.

Christian, Christina and Annabella moved to Africa. Their base of operations would be Egypt.

And finally Dublees, Dublina en Gwendolyn were situated in Asia, using China as their new home. Always having loved the tradition of the country they found it was a great place to start anew.

Two hundred years passed and things went well with the family. Having regular contact with each other they never thought doing the things they did now.

Lirentil and Lirentia lived a golden life in Europe that was experiencing a Golden Age. The Dutch were coming from a small farmer country to an export nation that with the East India Trading Company quickly took the world by storm.

In America things were going just as good. Elmin and Elmina had helped in the Civil War to make sure the slavery got abolished and they were even present when the Declaration of Independence was signed in 1776.

Christian and his family were living a quiet life in Africa. While making sure their Vampiric servants were kept in line they also found enough time to relax in beautiful Egypt.

The Chinese economy was also blossoming and Dublees, Dublina and Gwendolyn were living the high life. The had a small army of Vampiric servants under them and their servants worshipped them like gods.


	30. Into The Future pt3

The Power of 4 pt. 2 Family Ties

Jeroen Pols

30. Into The Future pt. 3

While Elmin and Elmina were comfy in America, Lirentil and his family were in the middle of the First World War. For this reason his brothers and sisters came back to Europe to resolve the conflict.

The year was 1918 and The First World War had come to an end and the Europe was in ruin. Although everyone had survived the Great War that had lasted for 4 long years, none of them wanted to do something like I ever again.

But how wrong the family was. Only 21 years later Germany invaded Poland and started of the Second World War. This time Elmin made sure his brothers, sisters and his nieces were in America far away from the war.

They made sure their armies protected their castles in their absence. The Second World War lasted for 5 years and it ended with the death of Adolf Hitler, the leader of the Third Reich.

Out of the Second World War came a conflict brewed for a few years between the rich west and the somewhat poorer east of Europe.

It reached its high point in 1961 and it literally divided the world. The Berlin wall created an Iron Curtain in Europe that divided it in the east and the west by a great wall.

It started of a new conflict between America and Russia. The family figured it would be best to stay out of this conflict and let things pass its natural course.

30 years passed and the arms race between the United States and Russia had ended in 1991 and the world entered a period of peace for the first time in nearly 50 years.

While each of the family's was in another part of the world, they now faced a crisis that would soon prove to be one of the biggest challenges the ancient family ever had to face.

9 years had passed their empire had expanded with them and they had appointed a leader for each continent.

All of these so called cores obeyed them without question. Except for the American Core which was lead by Caelin Zato. He had betrayed them by claiming absolute power in America.

This was something that was highly judged by the High Counsel of Vampires which existed of the most ancient of their kind apart from themselves.

Lirentil and Lirentia still lived in Europe and had built a castle for their children very close to their own. Once they had heard about the betrayal they made their preparations to go to America. Their daughter Theá was put in charge of the castle until they returned.

Dublees and his family were still living the high life in China and they also had received word what happened with the American Core and made arrangements to help their brother.

Of course Gwendolyn was put in charge of the castle and of course to command their army if necessary.

Christian had received word from his older brother that the American Core leader had claimed supreme leadership over every vampire on earth. He and his wife Christina put their home in the capable hands of their daughter and new son-in-law.

Of course Annabella and her husband Edward accepted this honor and so her parents lost no time in leaving for America immediately.

It took them only a day to arrive in the States and make their way to their brothers house ready to face anything to was laid before them.


End file.
